Baron Quinn
Quinn, or better known as Baron Quinn, is the main antagonist in the first two seasons of the series Into the Badlands. He is one of the barons that rules in a apocalyptic wastelands known as the Badlands. He is portrayed by Marton Csokas. Biograph Early Life Quinn was a young Cog tasked with working in the fields and tending to the Baron's private gardens, alongside his father. His mother is not in the picture for unknown reasons, but his father is shown to be a very meek and caring man, who tries to raise Quinn to be a good Cog, mind his place and keep his head down. From an early age, Quinn refused to accept his fate as a member of society's lowest class; even going as far as to insult his father directly for being weak and sheepishly obedient to a system built on their suffering. Nonetheless, his father tries hard to protect him and keep him in line. –– One day, Quinn and his father are tending to the harvest in the Baron's private gardens and come across beautiful ears of corn. Quinn steals one, causing the Baron's Clippers to later accost he and his father, as their delivery to the kitchens was short. Of course, Quinn is caught by the Baron's Regent, Corro, and threatened with a whipping. His father steps in and lies to Corro, insisting that as Quinn's father, his son was obeying his orders to steal from the garden. Although Corro acknowledges he knows this is a lie, he proceeds to beat Quinn's father to death, forcing him to watch. This event is shown as a part of Quinn's main motivation to take power and become strong. Sometime after his father's murder, he confronts his Baron directly, demanding he be taken on as a Colt, which his Baron refuses, citing that he is too small and impudent to be a part of his fighting force. As usual, Quinn persists. Finally, the Baron agrees to let him demonstrate his skills in the ring; hoping to end Quinn's bothersome persistence, he pits him against the biggest Colt in the ranks. Quinn defeats him, but when his opponent is on his last legs, he fails to deliver the final blow, looking to the Baron for permission. The Baron cheers for him to end the fight and Quinn kills the Colt, gleefully awaiting the Baron to deliver on his promise. Instead, the Baron congratulates him on his victory and orders Corro to have the help to give him a bath and a hot meal, then send him back to work in the fields. When Quinn tries to hold the Baron accountable for his 'promise,' he gives Quinn the words upon which he built his barony, that "power is not given, it is taken." And tells him the reason for him still being unworthy of a position as one of his Colts, is that he didn't take initiative and kill his opponent, he asked for permission. Sometime later, Quinn plots to persuade the Baron once and for all that he is worthy. In town, finds Corro with a Doll and murders him, taking his severed head back to the Fort with him. He crashes the Baron's family dinner, and hurls the severed head onto the table. Instead of being angered at the assassination of his Regent, the Baron at last sees Quinn's savagery and potential and makes him a Colt, beginning his rise to power. Season 1 Season 2 Trivia Write the second section of your page here. Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Leader Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Master of Hero Category:Charismatic Category:Master Orator Category:Torturer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Murderer Category:Mentally Ill Category:Deceased Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Traitor